L'Elu
by EllanaSkywalker
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Anakin/Vador T pour sécurité.
1. 1-Avencer

Vador marchait dans le temple Jedi, enjambant les corps morts de ceux qu'il avait un jour considéré comme sa famille. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait fait corps avec Le Côté Obscur avec une rapidité qui prouvait, pour lui, que ça avait toujours été son destin. Il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la haine et du mépris pour eux. Pas une once de compassion. Même pas de la pitié.

Les tirs de blasters pleuvaient derrière lui. Abattant les rare Jedi qui n'était pas tombé sous sa lame ou d'autres coup de pistolet laser, de la main du bataillon de clones qui était passé devant.

Vador se rappelait avoir discuté avec le Jedi couché devant lui, avoir joué avec celui qu'il venait d'abattre. Et il s'en fichait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de les tuer.

En fait c'était faux. Il ne s'en foutait pas. Il aimait ça. Il aimait voir la douleur de la trahison dans leurs yeux. Il aimait entendre le bruit mate de leurs corps qui tombait sur le sol. Il aimait sentir le Côté Obscur pulser en lui, grandir, à chaque meurtre.

Il était comme en transe. Envouté. Porté par le Côté Obscur.

Et puis il le vit. Ce petit corps roussit par les tirs de blaster qui lui avait été fatal.

Son souffle se coupa un instant et il se figea. Puis une seule et unique question se forma dans son esprit :

Comment avait il put oublier ? Comment avait-il été si stupide, si égoïste, si ignoble, si monstrueux pour oublier que sa petite sœur, la personne qui lui était le plus important après Padmé était au temple Jedi au moment où il avait dirigé l'assaut ?

Brusquement, ses jambes se délièrent et il chancela, luttant contre l'envie de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il courut vers le corps d'Ahsoka et le prit dans ses bras. Sa main chercha son pouls, dans une tentative désespérée de repousser le moment où il devait s'avouer qu'il l'avait tué.

Mais elle était morte.

Par sa faute.

Il serra le corps dans ses bras. Il s'était donc tellement immergé dans le Côté Obscur qu'il n'avait pas pu sentir la mort de sa Padawan ?

Il sentit les clones s'agiter derrière lui mais ça ne lui importait pas. Son univers s'était brusquement limité au corps frêle dans ses bras, et à un océan infini de culpabilité.

Les clones, de leurs Côté, se doutaient de la situation, mais si le seigneur Vador se retournait contre eux, alors il mourrait comme les autres. Car c'était les Ordres. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres qu'obéir qu'au ordres. Car, simple instrument dans un plan qui les dépassaient mille fois, leurs volontés avaient été contrôlées et tordues. Grain de sable dans la tempête des victimes de l'ordre 66 et de l'avènement de l'Empire. Ils braquèrent leur pistolet sur Vador qui ne réagissait pas.

La mort d'Ahsoka avait été comme un seau d'eau fraîche juste après le réveil lorsque on est encore à moitié plongé dans un rêve, et qu'on prend brusquement conscience du monde qui nous entoure.

Pour la première fois, il vit les cadavres d'amis plutôt que d'adversaires sur le sol. Et pour la première fois, il vit l'horreur de la situation.

Les membres coupés. Les brûlures sur les corps. Les cris de douleur qui transparaissaient à travers la Force. La mort qui rôdait dans chaque coin. La lente pulsation de son ennemi de toujours, le Côté Obscure en lui.

Et l'océan de culpabilité rugit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

C'est pour Padmé murmura une voix en lui, pour la sauver, elle et l'enfant.

Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il est en train de faire ?

Palpatine avait promis qu'ils pouvaient la sauver. Mais il avait menti à la galaxie entière ! Et il n'avait aucune pitié, aucune limite. Pouvait-il vraiment le croire sur parole ?

Les premiers coups partirent. Anakin réagit au quart de tour.

Il avait pris une décision. Il tuerait le plus de clones possibles, pour les retenir les plus longtemps. Puis il mourrait de la même façon qu'Ahsoka et que toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait conduit à la mort

Les clones tombaient. Anakin est comme une tempête qui tourbillonnait et frappait. Mais les tempêtes s'épuisent. Il fut très vite submergé. Mais il avait accepté l'idée de la mort.

Puis une nouvelle tempête apparut. Les derniers clones moururent.

Anakin s'écroula sur le sol. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il le méritait ?

« Skywalker. Fit la voix du Jedi, il faut bouger. Vite.

\- Maître Vos... Vous n'auriez pas du... Me sauver... Je ne le mérite pas. »

Il releva la tête et Quinlan Vos pu voir les yeux jaunes cerclé de bleu du garçon. Il comprit. Plusieurs Jedi avaient été tué avec un sabre laser, il y avait donc un Jedi qui avait trahi. Et c'était Anakin Skywalker. Mais pourquoi ? Quel avait été ses motivations ? Qui l'avait poussé dans cette voie ?

Il ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que le garçon avait apparemment retrouvé ses esprits.

N'importe quel Jedi aurait vu un traitre qui avait rejoints le Côté Obscur. Mais Quinlan ne vit qu'un garçon manipulé, perdu et rongé par la culpabilité.

« Relève toi !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est moi... C'est moi qui les a tous tué. Et maintenant... Maintenant elle est morte par ma faute ! »

Quinlan aperçut alors le corps d'Ahsoka et sentit son cœur se serrer : Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point le garçon devait s'en vouloir...

« Anakin. Regarde-moi. Je comprends. Je connais le Côté Obscur et la culpabilité. Mais si tu veux te racheter alors aide moi, et aides moi à sauver ce qui encore l'être !

\- Je... Je suis désolé maître Vos. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je l'ai cru... J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait la sauver ! Maintenant Ahsoka et morte, Padmé va bientôt mourir, et moi aussi ! »

Il tenait une piste. Ce « Il » était le sûrement la personne qui l'avait poussé du Côté Obscur et cette Padmé (probablement la sénatrice Amidala, il avait entendu dire que les deux était très proche.) la raison.

« Qui ? Qui est ce il ? Et Padmé ? »

Un instant, le Jedi eu peur qu'Anakin ne réponde pas mais le garçon semblât rassembler son courage et ouvrit la bouche :

« Ce il est le chancelier Palpatine, qui est aussi Dark Sidious. Il m'avait dit qu'il pouvait sauver ma femme, Padmé Amidala. Mais maintenant je pense qu'il mentait et je n'ai plus aucun moyen de la sauver. »

Anakin avait dit tout ça d'un trait, sans s'arrêter, comme pour se libérer.

Quinlan eu le souffle coupé, il cherchait le seigneur Sith depuis si longtemps, alors qu'il était juste sous son nez ! Et il se rendit compte que Anakin Skywalker était proche du chancelier Palpatine. Depuis qu'il avait 9 ans. Est-ce le plan de Sidious depuis le début ? De faire sombrer du Côté Obscur Anakin pour le prendre comme apprenti ? Probablement. La guerre des clones n'avait été qu'une mise en scène, une partie de son plan où Anakin et les clones étaient les pièces maîtresses. Quinlan était sûre que le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu se soustraire du destin funeste que lui avait réservé le chancelier.

Et il avait une femme. Et visiblement il semblait persuadé qu'elle allait mourir. Le Jedi supposait qu'Anakin n'avait parlé de son mariage à personne. Pas étonnant...

« Pourquoi devrait-elle mourir ?

\- Je l'ai vue... Je l'ai vue en rêve. Comme ma mère. Elle mourrait en accouchant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! »

Quinlan se rappelait cette histoire. Anakin avait eu une vision de sa mère qui mourrait et les Jedi l'avait empêché d'aller la sauver. Finalement elle était morte. Et le garçon avait dû en vouloir encore plus au conseil, à juste titre. Non. Anakin n'avait eu aucune chance d'échapper au Côté Obscur.

« Écoute moi. Tu dois savoir que j'ai eu quelque problème avec le Côté Obscur non ? Et j'en suis revenu. Quand j'ai infiltré les rangs séparatistes, j'ai dû faire croire que je leurs était fidèle. Un jour, ils ont kidnappé une amie d'enfance. Et ils l'on torturé. Devant moi. Elle criait... Elle souffrait tellement... Et elle me haïssait tellement ! Elle disait que je n'étais qu'un sale traître... Que je ne méritais pas de vivre. Et moi je n'ai rien fait. Et puis elle est morte. Des milliers de fois j'ai revécu ce moment... Je me demandais si j'aurais pu la sauver, où au moins lui faire comprendre que je n'étais qu'un agent double. Tu sais ce que j'en ai conclu ? Que dans la vie, on peut avancer à la vitesse qu'on veut. On peut se choisir un objectif, ou se laisser porter. Mais on ne peut jamais, jamais revenir en arrière. Jamais. Il faut apprendre à continuer, même avec la culpabilité. Là-bas, j'ai aussi rencontré une espionne. Elle était belle, courageuse, intelligente, merveilleuse... Et elle va bientôt accoucher de notre enfant. Si tu veux elle pourrait donner des conseils à ta femme. »

Anakin avait écouté, subjugué. Il était possible de revenir du Côté Obscur, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il n'était pas le seul à être tombé amoureux. Et la proposition de Quinlan le réconfortait. Elle ne pouvait pas rendre tous simplement impossible la mort de Padmé mais elle semblait tellement vrai, tellement sincère, tellement différente de celle de Sidious... Et Vos avait cru en lui alors qu'il se connaissais à peine. Il avait cru en lui ! Il lui adressa un regard déterminé :

« Alors je viens.

\- Alors lève-toi ! Il y a des enfants dans la salle du conseil, nous devons les sauver ! »

Anakin se leva avant de couler un regard vers le corps d'Ahsoka :

« Mais je ne peux pas la laisser !

\- Anakin. Dit Vos d'une voix ferme. Elle est morte, maintenant nous avons la possibilité d'empêcher que ça arrive à d'autres personnes, alors nous devons y aller ! »

Anakin hocha la tête mais attira nés en moins un sabre laser de la Togruta avec la Force puis les deux Jedi partir, semant la mort Parmi les Clones.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle du conseil et plusieurs enfants sortirent de derrière les sièges.

« Maître Skywalker, ils sont trop nombreux, comment on va faire ?

\- Rassemblez-vous. On va passer par l'aération pour sortir du temple, puis nous nous éloignons le plus loin d'ici. Je connais une sénatrice qui pourras nous aider à quitter Coruscant. Il faut être rapide.

\- Mais Katooni c'est fait tirer dans la jambe » Fit un autre initié désignant une de ces camarades qui était assis par terre, une grimace de douleur déforment son visage.

Anakin se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« On y va.

\- Et après ? Demanda quelqu'un.

\- On continuera à avancer. »

Le garçon le regarda sans comprendre mais obéis.

Seul Vos, caché dans l'ombre, compris. Le garçon était suffisamment fort pour passer cette épreuve. Ils étaient suffisamment forts pour passer cette épreuve. Enfin, si il réussissait à quitter le temple.


	2. 2-Trahison

Le sabre laser tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mate.

Mais Vador n'y prêta pas attention. En effet il était concentré sur l'homme agonisant sur le sol, un trou béant dans la poitrine. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Enfin l'homme poussa son dernier souffle et le silence se fut. Brisé seulement par le souffle mécanique de Dark Vador.

Le combat avait été dur. Son ennemi avait été un redoutable combattant. Mais il avait gagné.  
Pourtant Vador ne ressentait pas de joie. Seulement un immense sentiment de déception dû à la trahison.

Mais pas de surprise. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à l'empereur.

Mais cet assassin était la confirmation de ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir.

L'homme, même quand il lui avait promis de lui laisser la vie sauve s'il révélait qui l'avait envoyé n'avait pas dit un mot.

Pourtant Vador savait parfaitement qui il était : Un certains Cuis, main de l'empereur. Pour l'assassiner.

Le Sith avait beau savoir que c'était un test, la dernière personne à qui il faisait confiance venait de le trahir. Il était complètement seul désormais.

D'abord sa mère était morte. Puis Ahsoka, Padmé et Obi-Wan l'avait trahi. Et maintenant c'était le tour de son maître.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trahi les Jedi - bientôt un an- il s'autorisa à imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas rejoint Palpatine.

Padmé serait encore en vie. Et son enfant aussi. Obi-Wan serait toujours son frère. Il serait un Jedi. Peut-être un maître maintenant.

Non. Ça ne se serait pas passer comme ça. Padmé serait quand même morte en accouchant. Il aurait été exclu de l'ordre pour ne pas avoir respecté cette stupide règle sur l'attachement et Obi-Wan l'aurait probablement laissé tomber. Il était un trop bon Jedi pour s'opposer au conseil, même si « il l'aimait comme son frère ».

Au moins, maintenant il était plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais été. Enfin, il l'aurait été beaucoup plus si Kenobi n'avait pas out gâché.

Mais il s'était enfin débarrassé de ces stupide émotion qui le rendait faible comme l'amour et la compassion. Et maintenant il était la seconde personne la plus puissante de la galaxie.

Et bientôt, le premier.

_Je te tuerais un jour, Sidious, je te promets que je te ferais payer pour tous tes crimes._

Oui c'était certain, il avait bien fait de rejoindre le Côté Obscure. Même s'il avait perdu tout ce qu'il aimait, maintenant il n'était plus faible.

Un moment il se demanda si ça valait le coup. Et il se rendit compte qu'il le savait parfaitement. Non. Tout sacrifier pour quelque chose qui ne semblait plus avoir de ses maintenant que Padmé n'était plus là à ces côtés ne valait pas le coup.

Plus rien n'avait de sens depuis qu'elle était morte, _depuis qu'il l'avait tué_, ni les Sith, ni les Jedi, ni l'Empire, ni même sa vie.

Il n'était même pas l'ombre de ce qu'il était avant. Le monde avait perdu toute ses couleurs, seul restait le rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme son sabre laser. Rouge comme la lave de Mustafar.

Il haïssait cette couleur de tout ce qui lui restait de son cœur.

Et maintenant il avait aussi perdu le toucher, à cause de son armure il ne sentait plus rien.

Fini le vent qui soufflait dans les cheveux, fini la boue qui collait au pied, fini la morsure du sable contre la peau, fini les baiser de Padmé qui lui faisait oublier l'horreur de la guerre et la prison de secret et de mensonge qu'ils avaient érigé pour protéger leur amour.

Tous ça lui manquait. Même le sable.

Mais les sensations qui lui restait c'était la douleur constante que lui procurait son armure, la haine constante qu'il éprouvait pour chaque chose vivante et la culpabilité écrasante pour avoir tué son ange et son enfant.

Il n'était qu'un monstre. Le pire monstre qui n'a jamais existé. Il le savait. Mais il s'en fichait. Tous les gens qu'il avait tué, torturé, tous les peuples qu'il avait exterminés, toutes les familles qu'il avait brisées, il s'en fichait.

Parce que plus rien n'avait de sens.

Et il se rendis compte que pendant toute l'année qui s'était écroulé, il avait abandonné. Il avait laissé Palpatine faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Et pour la première fois il prit conscience de sa condition d'esclave, et il l'accepta entièrement

Il était de nouveau un esclave. Non. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être.

Mais c'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour les actes horribles qu'il avait commis. Tous. La douleur, l culpabilité, l'esclavage, la perte de toute espoir… Il le méritait.

Son regard se porta sur le corps sur le sol. Et un instant, son plus grand souhait fut de pouvoir échanger sa place avec le mort.

**Inspiré d'une nouvelle traduite en français sur le site Star Wars Universe (« A double tranchant »)**


	3. 3-La mort du héros sans peur

« _Nous venons juste d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle : Hier, Anakin Skywalker, le héro sans peur, est mort lors de la bataille de Felucia. Aujourd'hui, la galaxie est en deuil. Mais Anakin Skywalker n'est pas vraiment mort : En effet, il restera à jamais dans nos cœurs, pour avoir sauvé des millions de vies au péril de la sienne, et pour s'être sacrifié pour qu'un jour, cette guerre terrible s'arrête »_

Ahsoka éteignit l'Holonet, un grand sourire aux lèvres_._

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! On n'en a pas assez souvent en ce moment. J'espère que le conseil va me donner un bon maître cette fois. »

Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle se reçut un coup de coude.

« Je suis désolé chipie, mais je ne suis pas encore mort. Il faudra attendre encore pour avoir un nouveau maître ? Mais je doute que tu en trouve un aussi parfait que moi » Fit Anakin Skywalker en rigolant.

« Maître, cela fait combien de fois que vous mourrez comme ça ? »

Anakin réfléchit un instant puis commença à compter sur ses doigts.

« Alors il y a eu Jabiim, Cato Neimoidia, Honogr … C'est la quatrième fois !

\- Ça commence à faire beaucoup. »

Anakin hocha la tête.

« L'Holonet n'a jamais été très fiable Je vais appeler Padmé pour lui dire que je suis vivant. »

Après un long regard amusé d'Ahsoka Anakin rougit.

« C'est juste parce qu'elle n'est pas sensible à la Force, c'est pour ça que je ne commence pas par appeler Obi-Wan, il doit déjà être au courent. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter c'est tout. »

Le sourire d'Ahsoka grandit.

« Je vous laisse seul à seul alors. »

Et elle partit.

**Petit drabble qui m'est passé par la tête. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça aide beaucoup !**


	4. 4-Haine

Dark Vador haïssait tout. Ce sentiment ne le quittait jamais.

Les Jedi, la Rébellion, Sidious, son armure, lui-même, Kenobi, Tarkin, cet Empire corrompue remplie d'opportuniste et d'égoïste. Chaque personne qui vivait dans cette maudite galaxie.

Et le garçon avait détruit l'Etoile de la mort, c'était un Jedi et le symbole de la rébellion, il passait son temps à lui filer entre les doigts et enchainait les victoires contre l'Empire.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre once d'haine pour Luke Skywalker.

A chaque fois qu'il détruisait une installation impériale, libérait un prisonnier rebelle, récupérait une information confidentielle ou évitait les pièges tous plus élaboré les uns que les autres tendu par l'Empire pour le capturer, Vador ne ressentait aucune haine.

Juste un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des années : De la fierté

Oui. Son fils était bien la seule personne de la galaxie que Dark Vador ne haïssait pas.

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça aide beaucoup !**


	5. 5-Dernière demeure

p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Le ciel était gris. La pluie battait sur le mausolée. Le vent rugissait de colère. /span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Mais les rues de Theed était silencieux. Seul le fracas de la pluie, de l'orage ainsi que de la respiration mécanique brisait le silence./span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"C'était logique : Qui voulait se risquer dans les rues lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres était présent ? Et aujourd'hui, il semblait mériter plus que jamais son surnom. Même un non sensible à la Force aurait été immédiatement assai pas l'obscurité que dégageait le Sith. /span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Vador arriva enfin devant la chapelle. Et il resta là. Immobile. Pendant combien de temps ? Une minute ? Une heure ? A moins que ce soit pendant un jour ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de monter les quelques marches qui menait à la tombe. Et il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas de la revoir, ne serait-ce une dernière fois. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait assassiné. Enfin il se décida. Il monta lentement les marches. Et à chaque fois, a chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, il sentait la douleur augmenter. Son cœur souffrait le martyr, il avait l'impression d'être replongé dans la lave de Mustafar. Mais il continuait. Il voulait, il devait la revoir dernière fois. /span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Et elle était là, couché les yeux clos come endormis. Et Vador sentit ses émotions exploser, haine, souffrance, culpabilité, honte, regret, remord, tristesse infinie. /span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué, elle, son ange./span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Il la regarda longtemps, elle était tellement belle… Et elle avait l'air tellement vivante./span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"On aurait dit qu'elle allait se réveiller à tout moment, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si Mustafar n'avait jamais existé. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle se réveille ! Il aurait été prêt à sacrifier sa vie, l'Empire, toute la galaxie sans hésiter pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux ! Mais elle était morte. Comme leur enfant. Leur enfant… Il l'avait aussi tué. Ce petit être qui avait illuminé sa vie avant même sa naissance. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMais il ne naîtrait jamais. /span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Vador sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il tomba à genoux, vaincu par ses émotions. Il aurait voulu pleurer. Pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais il en était incapable. Mustafar lui avait enlevé ça aussi. Alors il se contenta de hurler. Autour de lui tout explosa. Le monde s'effondra. Mais Vador ne bougea pas. Son monde à lui s'était déjà effondré. /span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Et dehors rien n'avait changé. Le vent rugissait de colère, la pluie battait sur le mausolée, le ciel était gris./span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;" strong_/strong/span/p  
p class="Cartable"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 200%;"strongN'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !/strong/span/p 


End file.
